


On the Mend

by saintsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fan Art, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sadreel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/pseuds/saintsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art- Sam removes the bandages from Gadreel's healed wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Mend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPCMRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/gifts).



Still. Must hold still. 

Even under the gentle hands of Sam Winchester, Gadreel was twitchy and ready for the bandages to come off of his wings for good. It was a slow process to heal his wings naturally while manifested on Earth but the damage from the Fall was extensive even after his mysterious resurrection. Stray broken feathers still came loose to make way for healthy ones. Sam seemed to enjoy running his warm fingers through the downy fluff under the stiff flight feathers. Gadreel allowed only him (with Castiel's assistance) to bind his broken wings.

Maybe as his wings had healed, their relationship was on the mend as well. 


End file.
